


All is Fair in Love and War

by Kyuketsuki_of_Gallifrey



Series: Finding A Way Home One-shots and Outtakes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, How can you not love Pansmione?, Oh, Pansmione - Freeform, Pansy you're so cute when you're nervous, They're both fiercely loyal bossy bad ass bitches and they're perfect for each other, They're so effing cute together, Why does Hermione make you trip over your words?, that's right you're super in love with her and it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuketsuki_of_Gallifrey/pseuds/Kyuketsuki_of_Gallifrey
Summary: Pansy and Hermione had confessed their feelings for one another. There were just two problems: Hermione was still dating Viktor Krum, and the war eclipsed everything shortly after their confession. Now the war is over and Hermione is a free agent, but Pansy has been avoiding her. When they both attend Harry's fundraising gala for his Children's center, things start to change.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Finding A Way Home One-shots and Outtakes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexClio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexClio/gifts).



> Hello! In Home it's hinted at that Pansy and Hermione got together in the year that Draco was in a Ministry holding cell awaiting trial. Here is how they got together!!! I am so excited for this ship to sail. It's in the god tier of HP OTPs with Drarry, WolfStar, and Jagulus. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always, eternal gratitude towards my bestest friend and darling beta, AlexClio! Without her incessant bullying, I wouldn't be writing.

Hermione didn’t understand why she let Harry talk her into these things. She belonged out in the trenches, getting dirty and making a difference. If she was ever going to become head of Magical Law Enforcement she needed to be out in the field proving her metal. Not sitting in a pretty dress at a fundraising gala. 

She felt a little guilty as soon as the thought crossed her mind. This wasn’t just some Ministry fundraising event. It was for the Lupin-Black center Harry was starting. She had already made a sizable donation, but she owed Harry her support. He was in the middle of the party, shaking hands and chatting up the wealthier gala attendees like a pro. Despite his insistence that he didn’t know what he was doing, Harry played politics very well.

“Miss Granger?” The bartender asked, holding out her glass of merlot. 

“Thank you.” She accepted the wine gratefully, handing over a galleon. “Keep the change.”

Music had started playing softly and the guests parted as a dancefloor appeared in the middle of the large tent. It reminded her strangely of Bill and Fleur’s wedding with the fairy lights and tables set up on the lawn. It was welcoming and down to earth. Harry did a surprisingly good job of planning the whole event. She found a seat at the nearest table and sipped her wine, appreciating the lengths Harry must have gone to to get a serviceable bar set up outside. A flash of brilliant yellow caught her eye and she had to do a double-take.

Pansy Parkinson was dancing with one of the little girls that had been running around earlier. She was all decked out in a sunshine-yellow dress and glittering gold heels. Her neckline and wrists were graced with elegant gold and crystal jewelry, and her hair was artfully held in place by extravagant hairpins that matched her necklace and earrings. She looked stunning. Hermione sat back and simply watched, enjoying herself. For having such an abrasive personality Pansy was actually rather good with children. 

The little blonde girl giggled like mad as Pansy twirled her. An indescribable feeling blossomed in her chest when Pansy gave the girl a tender smile. 

“No need to ask where you’ve been, I suppose.” Harry’s voice jarred her from her thoughts and she jumped ever so slightly in surprise. 

“Harry!” She squeaked, setting her wine down and throwing her arms around her best friend. “This gala is absolutely amazing! I have to admit, I’m impressed.”

“Don’t give me too much credit. I enlisted Mrs. Weasley’s help.” He scoffed self-deprecatingly. 

“Come off it, did Mrs. Weasley help you schmooze donations out of the wealthy aristocrats too, then?” She admonished, shoving his shoulder affectionately. 

“Did you see how much we’ve raised? If we get another couple hundred galleons we will meet our goal for the night.” Harry latched onto the change of subject and Hermione sighed. “I can actually make this center a real thing. No more orphans of war or victims of circumstance. I can give these kids the chance I never had.” 

“How much do you need to meet your goal, Potter?” An achingly familiar voice sounded over her shoulder and Hermione’s heart kicked into overdrive.

“Four hundred and fifty galleons.” He replied easily, pulling out the chair on Hermione’s other side with his wand. Hermione could feel when Pansy settled into the chair. She cast her a sideways glance and a small smile.

“Consider your goal met.” Pansy grinned, pulling a shrunken coin purse from her cleavage.

“Oh, you don’t have to. That’s too much. I couldn’t possibly-”

“Shut it and take my money.” Pansy rolled her eyes, sliding the entire purse across the table towards Harry. 

Hermione’s breath caught as she leaned across her and her scent filled her nostrils. The overwhelming aroma of lilies, orchids, and something sultry that reminded her vaguely of her favorite bookstore growing up enveloped her. It was intoxicating. Or perhaps she had simply had too much wine. 

“Thank you, Pansy.” Harry sounded like he was in shock. He was staring at the coin purse with an odd expression. “I’ll go add this to the contribution table.”

When Harry left an uncomfortable silence settled over the table. Hermione had made the last move. She had kissed Pansy after the battle had been won and Voldemort laid to waste. Pansy had responded passionately at first, but then she disappeared. This was the first time she had seen her since that night.

“That was awfully kind of you.” Hermione picked up her wine, staring at the contents of her glass as an excuse not to look at Pansy.

“It’s a small price to pay for a center that is going to help so many.” Pansy said stiffly.

“I suppose that’s true.” Hermione allowed, sneaking a quick peek at Pansy’s expression. She was picking at her freshly manicured nails absentmindedly. She must be nervous about something. 

“I’m sorry.” Pansy blurted, resolutely keeping her eyes on the dancefloor.

“What for?”

“I didn’t mean to be rude...after the battle, I mean. I just….” She trailed off awkwardly, giving up on her nails and wringing her hands. “I’m not… I don’t want to be ‘that girl’.”

“What girl?” Hermione was curious.

“I know you were probably caught up in the moment- emotions were running high and we had just won a war. I’m not...judging you in any way. I just can’t- I mean, I don’t…” Pansy sighed. She was so cute when she was tongue-tied. “It seemed unfair.”

“What was unfair?”

“Kissing you when you’re with Krum.” Pansy looked like she had swallowed a bowtruckle. 

“Oh, Pansy!” Hermione laughed. She couldn’t help herself. “I broke up with Viktor that summer, right after I found out you liked me.”

“You what?” Pansy finally met her gaze.

“He came out for Bill and Fleur’s wedding. I know it was a horrible time to dump someone, but I couldn’t stay with him once I realized I had feelings for you.”

“It wasn’t just...in the moment? I didn’t see any articles in the paper about the breakup...”

“It most definitely wasn’t spur of the moment. Viktor and I had been broken up for nearly a year when I kissed you.” Hermione reached out and touched Pansy’s arm. “As for the lack of publicity, Viktor and I agreed that the press had more...pressing issues to print with a war going on. Our relationship was so fridged at that point that no one even noticed it had ended.” She smiled wryly.

“You broke up with him because of me?” Pansy’s brow furrowed in guilt and Hermione took her hand gently.

“Not at all. We broke up because we just didn’t work together. We wanted different things. I had a lot of time to think while we were on the run. It didn’t take me long to figure out exactly what I want.”

“What do you want?” Pansy asked breathlessly, her violet eyes sparkling beneath the fairy lights.

“You, you sodding Slytherin. I want you.” Hermione held her breath as Pansy let her words sink in. 

Before she even knew what was happening Pansy was practically in her lap, kissing her hungrily. Hermione didn’t mind in the least. She wrapped her arms around Pansy’s waist, pulling her closer and ardently returning the kiss.


End file.
